Blinded by Prejudice
by Fairy-Ann
Summary: Mn 3e uitdaging one-shot. Als je door 1 detail te veranderen Rowlings verhaal overhoop kon gooien, wat zou dat zijn en wat zijn de gevolgen voor de tovergemeenschap? lichtelijk OOC!Voldemort


Yo! Mijn derde uitdaging one-shot alweer ^^ (Wat een naam trouwens xD) Dit verhaal kwam voort uit een nogal melig msn-gesprek, dus Voldemort is een beetje OOC.. :f:  
En jups, mn favo vrouwelijke dooddoener doet ook weer mee xD Bella is nou eenmaal geniaal 3  
De opdracht voor deze shot was:  
_Schrijf een verhaal waarin duidelijk word dat iets heel anders is gelopen dan zoals in de boeken. Denk hierbij aan dingen als: Wat als Lily en James nog leefden? Wat als Harry niet die droom over Arthur Wemel die gebeten was door een slang had gekregen? Dat soort dingen dus... Alles mag, zolang er maar iets heel anders is gegaan dan in de boeken. Iets dat grote gevolgen heeft voor een of meerdere personages, voor een plek of misschien zelfs voor de gehele tovenaarsgemeenschap.  
_Enjoy! =D

**Blinded by Prejudice**

Met grote soepele stappen beende Heer Voldemort door zijn kamers. Hoe kon dit?! Hij, Heer van het Duister, Slangenspreker, Nachtmerrie der Tovenaars, Ex Marten Villijn, Ex Knapste-Jongen-Van-Zweinstein, Halfbloed in Denial, werd uitgedaagd door een of andere profetie. Uitgesproken door een gestoorde oude poetsdoek die nog nooit geen visioen had gezien! Nog nooit geen zeg ik je! Nog geen seconde nadat Heer Voldemort zijn vuisten had gebald sprong er een fakkel uit elkaar. Damn, nou zag hij helemaal niks meer!  
Met een diepe zucht liet hij zich op zijn troon vallen. Onderuitgezakt als een tiener staarde hij voor zich uit en dacht terug naar het begin van deze avond.

_In al zijn Duisterheid zat hij op zijn troon tevreden grijnzend te kijken naar alle Dooddoeners die voor hem op hun knieën gingen. Ze moesten eens weten dat ze voor een Halfbloed bogen! Wacht even, slechte gedachtes! Stoute Voldemort! Jij bent beter dan zij! Hij ging wat rechter zitten. Dat is al beter ja.  
__Plotseling werden de grote deuren recht tegenover hem met een knal opengegooid. Hijgend kwam er een Dooddoener binnen die slippend en buigend voor zijn Meester stopte. Met opgekrulde lippen keek hij het kruipende wezen voor hem aan. Zijn hand bewoog zich al naar zijn toverstaf. Dit ding verdiende een flinke Crucio-behandeling! Hier in Heer Voldemorts kamers werd niet gerend, geslipt of gehijgd! Net toen hij zijn mond opende om de vloek uit te spreken begon de man voor hem te spreken. Hoewel.. Het was meer gebrabbel van het soort dat Heer Voldemort niet kon verduren.  
__"Profetie…Zwamdrift..Perkamentus…gevaarlijk...Zweinsveld…" Met een felle beweging van zijn hand liet Heer Voldemort de man voor hem zijn mond houden. Hij keek de man recht in zijn ogen en mompelde: "Legilimens." Het geschreeuw van de man ging door merg en been en Heer Voldemort wist dat de man nu het gevoel had dat zijn brein zijn lichaam via zijn oren verliet. Mentaal haalde hij zijn schouders op en begon door de ongeordende stapel gedachten voor hem heen te wroeten. Werk, nee. School, nee. Familie, nee. Vrouw, iew dat wilde hij niet eens zien!! Eindelijk vond Voldemort de herinnering die hij zocht. Ingespannen luisterde hij naar de Profetie, maar halverwege werd hij afgekapt omdat de herinnering op was. Diep in gedachten verzonken was hij weer op zijn troon gaan zitten, tot hij iedereen eruit had gegooid. Een flink stel crucio's waren hen als jachthonden gevolgd, maar ze kaatsten terug tegen de deur die nog net op tijd dicht sloeg. Hij stond op en begon heen en weer te lopen._

Wie zou zijn tegenstander kunnen zijn? Het moest een volbloed zijn, dat kan niet anders. [i]Geboren aan het einde van de zevende maand..[/i] Hmm, hoe moest hij nou weten wie er eind Julie geboren waren? "BELLATRIX VAN DETTA! KOM BIJ JE MEESTER!" hij drukte zijn vinger op het duistere teken op zijn arm om zijn woorden kracht bij te zetten. Nog geen minuut later kwam Bella diep buigend de zaal binnen. "Bella, jij bent goed op de hoogte van wat er om je heen gaande is, is het niet?" vroeg Heer Voldemort zoetjes. Bellatrix knikte. "Jij houdt wel van roddelen, is het niet?"  
"Ik laat anderen ook graag op de hoogte blijven van het laatste nieuws, ja," antwoorde Bella met een gelukzalige glimlach op haar gezicht, hoogstwaarschijnlijk veroorzaakt door het bijzijn van haar Meester. Voldemort rolde met zijn ogen.  
"Wie zijn er geboren in de zevende maand van het vorige jaar? Puurbloeden bedoel ik natuurlijk." Bellatrix leek even na te denken.  
"Nou, je hebt natuurlijk Draco, oh nee, dat was eind juni. Dan heb je nog dat Potterkind, maar dat is geen puurbloed. De beste vriendin van mijn achternicht heeft vorig jaar 23 juli een dochtertje gekregen. Je kent die vriendin toch wel? Chrysante, getrouwd met de achterneef van Noot. Verder niets zou ik zeggen." Voldemort dacht na. De Potters waren uitgesloten. Die moeder was zo Dreuzels als maar kon. En een meisje zou het nooit tegen hem op kunnen nemen, vooral niet als haar hele familie Dooddoeners waren of hen steunden.  
"Zeker weten dat je niemand vergeet Bella?" vroeg hij weer, maar nu met een ijzeren klank in zijn stem, die duidelijk aangaf dat Bellatrix maar beter goed nieuws kon brengen. Bella dacht weer diep na. Ze kreeg het zowaar voor elkaar om een rimpel te trekken in dat perfect strakke gezicht van haar.  
"Niet dat ik weet… Ow wacht! De Lubbermansen! Die zijn puurbloeden, helaas, maar zij hebben ergens in juli een kind gekregen. Volgens mij heet dat joch Martin ofzo. Echt een platte naam in ieder geval." Snuivend haalde Bellatrix haar neus op. Voldemort knikte tevreden. Dat kind moest het zijn. Een volbloed jongetje, ouders die de lichte kant steunden. Het kon niet anders!  
"Bellatrix, verzamel mijn Dooddoeners. Vanavond gaan we de Lubbermansen een bezoekje brengen." Zijn maniakale gegrinnik deed een rilling over Bella's rug lopen. Snel boog ze en liep naar de deur. Met een theatraal gebaar sloeg ze de deur open en marcheerde naar buiten.  
"Verzamel iedereen! Onze Heer heeft een opdracht voor ons!" Overal was het geplof van Verdwijnselende mensen hoorbaar. Iedereen ging zijn vrienden en familie ophalen.  
Voldemort grinnikte. Wat kon er nu nog fout gaan? Opeens schoten de woorden van Perkamentus hem te binnen. [i] Onthoud dit goed kinderen: Magie is sterk, maar er is een ding dat vele malen sterker is dan welke magie ook. Liefde. [/i] Vooral het gegrinnik van zijn klasgenoten kon Voldemort zich nog goed herinneren. Ook nu weer zat Voldemort te grinniken. Hoe kon een jongetje van nog geen anderhalf nou al van iemand houden? Absurd. Er was na vanavond niemand meer die hem in de weg zou staan. Niemand!


End file.
